


Greenhouse

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonrationalitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/gifts).



"Take a look at that," laughed Laura and showed Jana the yellow fabric with the gray elephants on it.  
  
"Momma and Daddy will freak out if you sew something that isn't clearly for a boy or a girl."  
"Oh, I won't sew anything," said Laura and nudged Jana with her elbow.  
Jana rolled her eyes. So she should be sewing something again. Couldn't she even relax a little? Not planning another surprise for parents-to-be?

In her new greenhouse she looked at the plants that all her siblings had brought her, all as a thank you, and she smiled. But when her gaze flicked over the sunflowers Laura had given her, Jana blushed.  
"They are really nice. Thank you very much."

Laura finally put the fabric away and looked happily at her friend. "We have known each other for so many years now and you are still surprised when I give you something nice."

"It's enough that you are here," said Jana, making sure that nobody could be seen through the transparent windows of the greenhouse. She couldn't see the Big House far away, someone was moving in it, but it was far enough away that Jana felt safe to stroke her forefinger gently over Laura's cheek.

Laura grinned.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing" said Jana, embarrassed and blushed even more. "You- you had a hair there, that's all."  
"Sure," Laura nodded and also looked over at the Big House.  
Nothing and nobody moved over there, the only burning light was switched off.

Laura bowed her head and then slowly looked up from below.  
"Jana," she whispered.  
"Yes", Jana whispered back.  
"You are the most beautiful flower there is and there is only one of your kind. God made you perfect and planted you here in this greenhouse. I am glad to be here with you. Thank you, for everything."

Jana's throat went dry, but tears gathered in her eyes.  
Jana slowly leaned in and put her lips on those of her friend Laura.  
"What are you doing?" Laura asked softly in Jana's slightly opened mouth.  
"Nothing. You have a crumb there, that's all."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
